1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reference voltage generators, and more particularly, to reference voltage generators with supply voltage and temperature immunity.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference voltage generators have traditionally been temperature dependent. As temperature changes, a reference voltage produced by the reference voltage generator has traditionally changed accordingly. A need thus exists in the prior art to provide a reference voltage that is substantially unchanged as temperature changes.